Kokoro Kōkō
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: Kokoro Kōkō an on-campus high school, not an ordinary boarding school. Sora, Vanitas, Ventus and Roxas, live a school life off hell, when they meet a bunch of new kids, some people who best be forgotten, and forgotten childhood friends. Feud between families, and teamwork on relationship building. Was it the best choice for the four to start a new school, or stay at their old one.


**_Title:_****Kokoro Kōkō**  
**_Rated:_**** M  
****_Pairings:_**** SoRi | AkuRoku | NamiMarl | NekuJosh | KaiShi | VenVan  
****_Side Pairings:_**** XemSai | AquTer | NekuSora | HayOle | Onesided!XioVan  
****_Chapter:_**** Information.  
**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kingdom Hearts... Kingdom Hearts and its Characters belong to Tatsuya Himuro, Walt Disney and Square Enix.  
The World Ends With You and its Characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura, Gen Kobayashi and Square Enix.  
Final Fantasy and its Characters belong to Hironobu Sakaguchi and Square Enix.

**Note: **There will be Yaoi, Yuri and Incest. No like. DON'T READ! This is an AU to the actual Kingdom Hearts World. And only a few worlds will be used as towns, and some characters will be from different towns, for their birthplace.**  
**

Destiny Island - Riku, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Sora, Vanitas and Kairi's hometown.  
Hallow Bastion - Reno, Cloud, Zack, Axel, Saix, Zexion, Ienzo, Isa and Lea.  
Radiant Garden - Ventus, Roxas, Terra, Aqua and Xion's hometown.  
Twilight Town - Xemnas, Marluxia, Demyx, Hayner, Olette, Pence and Namine's hometown.  
Traverse Town - Neku, Joshua and Shiki's hometown

If you have noticed that Ienzo and Zexion are there then well done. I've put them separate even if they are the same person, because I would think Ienzo would make such a cute little brother (and i'm on about the Ienzo before Dream Drop Distance.) So in this instead of Ienzo and Zexion being the same person, they are siblings. If you have a disapproval with it. Please, don't moan. It is my story. This goes with the other Nobodies and Somebodies.

And yes, even though Hallow Bastion, and Radiant Gardens, are practically like "the same place" they are separate in this fic.

* * *

**Summery:  
**

_(Small Summery)_

Kokoro Kōkō an on-campus high school, not an ordinary boarding school. Sora, Vanitas, Ventus and Roxas, live a school life off hell, when they meet a bunch of new kids, some people who best be forgotten, and forgotten childhood friends. Feud between families, and teamwork on relationship building. Was it the best choice for the four to start a new school, or stay at their old one.

* * *

_(Larger Summery)_

It started as a normal day. Like any other day for the siblings, and there cousins. Except it would've been normal, if they were not told, that Destiny Island and Radiant Garden would no longer be their home.

Roxas, Vanitas, Ventus and Sora, move to Twilight Town, where they meet new people, and start a whole knew school, that won't let them leave till they have finished all four school years. Roxas (a freshman) and Sora (a freshman/sophomore), have to go through the seven years of utter hell, whilst Vanitas (a junior) and Ventus (a junior/senior) only have to go through five.

Along the way, they meet a few people, and at first sticking as a four-man group, they slowly let the people into their circle, and as the first month passes, Sora is introduced to a sophomore/junior named Riku, by Kairi, a girl he met on his second week at the school. Whereas Roxas is introduced to a junior/senior name Axel, by Namine a girl he met on his second week at the school, and found out that she was Kairi's sister.

Three months leaving in the school, Vanitas and Ventus being the eldest of the four family group, look out for Sora and Roxas. Making sure the two don't get into trouble or do something they regret, but it changes, when the duo are caught but their younger siblings, doing the unforgivable, between family members. After seeing this act, both Sora and Roxas, stop speaking with their brothers, not fully, but until they have forgotten the act between the two, and forgiven them, for not telling them both about their relationship - even though they are cousins.

As the school years go on, Axel, Roxas, Riku and Sora, are all oblivious to the feelings for each other, but everyone around them, can see the blooming feelings they have. So, Kairi, Shiki, Zexion and Demyx all join together with the minor help of Ventus and Vanitas, to get the four into the specific couples they are perfect together with. Kairi and Shiki working together with Vanitas' help on getting Riku and Sora, whilst Zexion and Demyx work together with Ventus' help on getting Axel and Roxas together.

When Joshua and Neku, both notice the relationship between Vanitas and Ventus, without anyone telling them, they werent the only one two, that is where everyone meets Xion. An old childhood friend Vanitas and Sora, plus the cousin, of Kairi and Namine. Sora always could tell that Xion liked-liked his brother, but not as much as she is showing now. She disapproves of the relationship between Ven and Van, causing trouble for the four family members for the rest of their school life.

_( I think that summery is long enough o.o; whoops. )_

* * *

**Kokoro Kōkō:**

Kokoro Kōkō (_心 高校 Heart High school_)

Is an on-campus high school, like a boarding school, but not a boarding school. Even though the students live on campus. They can go visit there families whenever they want, as long as they inform the principle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There are five + two more school years at Kokoro Kōkō.

The first year, starts off like any other, and you being a Freshman. ( 12/13 )

The second year, you are now a Freshman/Sophomore. ( 13/14 )

The third year, you are a Sophomore. ( 14/15 )

The fourth year, you a Sophomore/Junior. ( 15/16 )

The fifth year, you are a Junior. ( 16/17 )

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

( _also known as Sixth Form_ )

The sixth year, you are a Junior/Senior. ( 17/18 )

The seventh year, you are a Senior. ( 18 )

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

**Relations between each characters:**

_Siblings -_

• Reno (21), Axel (18), Shiki (15) and Lea (13).  
• Saix (20) and Isa (13).  
• Zexion (18) and Ienzo (11).  
• Loz (23), Yazoo (20), Kadaj (19), Riku (17) and Joshua (15).  
• Ventus (18) and Roxas (15).  
• Vanitas (17) and Sora (16).  
• Uzuki (17), Kairi (17) and Namine (14).  
• Aqua (20) and Xion (15).  
• Mitsuki (20), Demyx (17), Beat (15) and Rhyme (10).  
• Vincent (27) and Yuffie (18)  
• Denzel (13) and Marlene (11)

_Cousins -_

• Sora and Roxas.  
• Vanitas and Ventus.  
• Sora and Ventus.  
• Vanitas and Roxas.

• Namine and Xion.  
• Kairi and Aqua.  
• Namine and Aqua.  
• Kairi and Xion.

• Koki (19) and Neku (15).

_Lovers -_

• Riku and Sora (obviously :P)  
• Axel and Roxas  
• Shiki and Kairi  
• Namine and Marluxia.  
• Neku and Joshua  
• Aqua and Terra  
• Saix and Xemnas  
• Isa and Lea  
• Zexion and Demyx  
• Uzuki and Reno  
• Ventus x Vanitas x Xion (Incest I know. .; Its VenVan with a one sided XioVan.)  
• Tidus and Yuna  
• Cloud and Tifa  
• Aerith and Zack

_Parents -_

• Sephiroth (41) - Riku, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo.  
• Cloud (36) and Tifa (35) - Roxas and Ventus.  
• Aerith (35) and Zack (35) - Sora and Vanitas

_Adopted -_

• Yuffie (23) and Vincent (27) - Xion  
• Tidus (22) and Yuna (22) - Beat and Rhyme.  
• Sephiroth (41) - Joshua.  
• Cloud and Tifa - Denzel and Marlene.

_Unknown Parents -_

_•_ Demyx, Mitsuki, Beat and Rhyme  
• Axel, Lea, Reno and Shiki  
• Neku and Koki  
• Xion and Aqua  
• Joshua  
• Saix and Isa  
• Denzel and Marlene

Please note. Most of these characters wont be shown. This fic is mostly based around;

Main-Protaganists: Kairi, Shiki, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Xion Riku, Sora, Neku and Joshua.  
Minor-Protaganists: Zexion, Demyx, Saix, Xemnas, Aqua, Terra, Reno, Uzuki, Namine and Marluxia.


End file.
